


It's Quiet Upstairs

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent, hankkuah after party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noah and Finn take advantage of the fact that their kids are asleep.





	

With Chanukah wrapping paper scattered all over the floor and the kids fast asleep, a tired Finn and Noah sat on the couch — unwilling to move.

“So tired,” Noah said. 

“I’m just glad that Nathan and Eliana finally went to sleep.”

“Yeah, now all we have to do is some dishes and clean up,” Noah said.

“I’m too lazy to move. I never want to get off of this couch.”

“Not at all?”

“Nope,” Finn said. “I refuse to get up until at least tomorrow.”

“Well, I’ll just have to do all the work.”

Leaning over, Noah kissed Finn passionately on the lips while unzipping his pants. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to move this into the bedroom?” Noah asked.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Then, we’ll have to be quiet — we don’t want to wake up the kids.”

Bitting his lower lip, Finn did his best to keep silent as they took advantage of the fact the kids were still fast asleep.


End file.
